LOVE BLIND
by boojoongie
Summary: "Dia pantas mati…Siapa pun yg berani menginginkan apa yg sudah menjadi milik Joongie harus mati"nada dingin itu keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu. SHORT STORY...YUNJAE...NEWBIE


Title : Love Blind

Author : Jaejaelover

Genre : Romance

Cast : Yunjae, Boa etc.

Disclaimer : this story is mine

Warning : boys love, DLDR, newbie..

"Bunuh…"

"tolonggggg hikss….jangan Jaee…jangan lakukan itu…hiksss…kita sudah lama berteman…"

"Lakukan…dan jangan tinggalkan jejak"

Kedua sosok itu berjalan menjauh tanpa membalikkan badan lagi.

"siap boss…"

"kumohonnnnn Jaeee….tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…."

dorrr…dorrr bunyi tembakan terdengar 2 kali. Kemudian basement salah satu hotel terbesar di Seoul itu sunyi senyap.

'Telah menghilang putri tuan Kwon yg bernama Kwon Boa. Bagi siapapun yg menemukan atau mengetahui informasi ttg keberadaannya harap….'

"kenapa dimatikan, bear…" namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"kau sudah tahu ceritanya…untuk apa melihat laporan di tv itu" tanya namja tampan berkulit tan pada namja cantik itu.

"dia pantas mati…siapa pun yg berani menginginkan apa yg sudah menjadi milik joongie harus mati"nada dingin itu keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu.

"hahhahaa….so possesive sweetheart" bukannya merasa resah mendengar nada suara itu, namja tampan itu malah tersenyum geli.

Namja tampan itu mulai mengecup bibir cherry itu.

"ughhh…bearrrr" mereka mulai saling melumat..namja tampan itu mulai memasukan lidahnya ke bibir cherry itu…menjelajah seluruh mulut si cantik dengan mesra dan penuh cinta.

Lenguhan dan nafsu berbalut cinta memulai malam panjang sepasang namja itu.

Jung Yunho, putra dari Jung Il Woo dan calon pewaris Jung Corp yang bergerak dalam berbagai bidang usaha. Salah satu keluarga terkaya di Seoul. Saat ini Jung Yunho memimpin salah satu cabang Jung Corp. Jung Yunho adalah namja kharismatik berusia 30 tahun, ramah dan dikenal berkpribadian baik. namun Jung Yunho memiliki satu kekurangan…..dia terlalu mencintai sepupunya, Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yg masih duduk di kelas 2 Cassie. Anak dari pasangan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun adl menteri dalam negeri korea. Publik mengenal Kim Jaejoong sbg sosok yg rupawan, baik hati dan ceria. Namun dibalik sosok itu terdapat jiwa yang dingin dan egois. Jaejoong tidak pernah memaafkan orang yg bersalah ataupun mengambil apa yg telah menjadi miliknya.

"pagi ummaaaaaaaaa…muachhhh" Jaejoong mencium pipi umma kim sambil mencomot setangkup roti bakar.

"habiskan dulu susunya, sayang…"umma kim terkekeh melihat cara makan Jaejoong yg belepotan.

"okhee ummaa..joongiee sudah terlambat….yunnie sudah menunggu diluar " jawab Jaejoong sambil berlari ke pintu .

" yunnieeee pagiiiiiiiiiiiiii….cupppp" kecup Jaejoong di bibir hati yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat aksi imut joongie.."ayo berangkat "

" jangan melakukan hal-hal yg aneh…belajarlah dengan baik…jangan mencari masalah"Yunho tahu dibalik sikap manis dan ceria Jaejoong terdapat jiwa pendendam yang sangat mengerikan.

"arrasooo…Joongie akan belajar dengan baik "

" Jae..sepupumu tampan sekali…kapan kau akan mengenalkan kami"cecar Kwon Boa, sahabat Jaejoong sejak dia bersekolah di cassie. Boa adalah yoeja yg cantik dan bertubuh mungil. Dia sangat mengidolakan Jung Yunho dan keinginannya adalah menjadi yoejachingu Yunho.

"tidak akan pernah…" tandas joongie.

" kenapa?kalian hanya saudara sepupu. Kenapa kau selalu memonopoli Yunho ?"

'kalau kau bukan sahabatku sudah sejak lama kau bakal ku singkirkan, Boa'desis Joongie dalam hati.

Walaupun bersepupu tapi orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah menghalangi hubungan mereka. Bagi mereka, kebahagian Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terpenting.

" haiiiii yunhoo…sedang menunggu Joongie?"

Yunho menatap bingung yoeja yg menghampirinya kala menunggu Joongienya…"nugu..?"

"Kwon Boa imnida…sahabat baik Joongie…sudah lama aku ingin berkenalan denganmu tapi Joongie selalu beralasan kalo kau sibuk. Apakah benar?"

"Yunnie sudah lama?dan sedangkan apa kau disini, Boa?"desis Joongie dengan suara tajam

"hehehe…berkenalan dengan sepupu tampanmu sekaligus ingin mengajaknya makan siang. Bolehkan Joongie?"

Boa tidak menyadari tatapan Joongie yang berubah dingin.

"tentu saja boleh…"

Yunho menatap aneh Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong mengizinkan orang lain untuk hadir diantara mereka walaupun sekedar makan siang. Yunho mendapat firasat buruk..

'jangan katakan kalo kau akan mengulangi perbuatan itu, Boo..'

Yunho flashback

"tuan Jung ini proposal yang anda butuhkan"Sunny, sekretaris baru Yunho meletakkan map di meja kerja Yunho sambil mengedipkan mata.

"gomawo. Kau boleh kembali ke mejamu" perintah yunho tanpa menghiraukan Sunny. Yunho sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya karena sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum tiba di kantornya untuk makan siang bersama.

"mianhe tuan Jung…ehhh mau kah anda makan siang bersama saya"Sunny sangat berharap bahwa bos tampannya akan mengiyakan ajakkannya.

Brakkkk….tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Yunho dibuka dengan kasar…Joongie berdiri dengan tatapan dingin dan bekal ditangannya.

"mianhe aku terlambat….dan kau keluar dari ruangan ini" herdik Joongie dengan kasar ke Sunny.

Melihat tatapan dingin Joongie, Sunny segera keluar sambil berdesis.."anak kurang ajar"

'beraninya kau mengajak Yunnie ku makan siang dan mengatakan aku anak kurang ajar…kau akan menerima akibatnya karena telah berani menghina dan berusaha mengambil milikku'desis Joongie dalam hati.

"sudahlah aku tak akan pernah menerima ajakannya" guman Yunho sambil menarik Joongie ke pangkuannya.

Cupp..cupp..Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Joongie untuk meredakan amarahnya.

Kecupan itu kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan. Joongie membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses pada Yunho. Selama beberapa menit mereka saling mengeksplorasi mulut masing2, saliva Joongie mengalir hingga ke dagu. Yunho kemudian memberikan kissmark di leher Joongie..tangannya mulai memilin nipple Joongie dari luar kaos v-neck yang digunakannya.

"argghhh…arghhh…bearrr stoppp…"

Yunho tidak mendengarkan permohonan Joongie, malah tangannya sekarang berusaha membuka celana yang dipakai Joongie. Gairah Yunho sudah meningkat karena mendengar desahan Joongie.

"terusss bearr…aarrrhhhh…teruss.."Joongie merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Perasaannya seperti diawang-awang sementara Yunho terus mengulum dan menjilat juniornya semakin cepat.

Yunho menyeringai melihat muka merah dan mengairahkan sepupu cantiknya itu. Yunho mempercepat kulumannya..

" bearrrrrrrrrr…aku sampaiiii…..aarhhhh" crottttttt..crotttt….sperma Joongie menyembur di mulut Yunho dan langsung ditelannya.

"mashitaaa….gomawo buat makan siangnya my Boojae.."kekeh Yunho sambil menjilat bibir musangnya.

"arrasoo Joongie juga menikmatinya koq"wajah Jaejoong memerah saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Yunniee…" rengek Joongie sambil menyuapkan masakannya ke mulut Yunho.

"hmm…apa?ada sesuatu yg ingin kau beli?"tanya Yunho sambil membelai surai almond Joongie yg duduk dipangkuannya.

"singkirkan dia…Joongie tidak suka padanya"

"tapi..sedikit rayuan dan ajakan makan siang yg tidak kutanggapi…apa hanya karena itu dia harus disingkirkan?"Yunho berusaha meluluh hati Joongie. Dia tidak ingin Boojaenya semakin berhati dingin. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Joongie menyingkirkan orang yang tidak disukainya.

"singkirkan dia buat Joongie atau Joongie akan melakukannya sendiri!"tandas Jaejoong.

"dan ini bukanlah kali pertama dia berusaha merayumu, bear"

"Yuri eonnie selalu melaporkan setiap hal mencurigakan yang dilakukan Sunny…dia pernah berusaha memasukkan obat perangsang ke kopi yg akan Yunnie minum…untung Yuri eonnie berhasil menukarnya"

"arrasooo aku akan menyuruh orang kepercayaanku melakukannya"

'Ditemukan mayat perempuan dalam keadaan terikat dan 2 tembakan di dada di pinggiran kota seoul. Korban diperkirakan dibunuh tadi malam…'pipppp….Jaejoong mematikan tv di kamarnya.

'jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Kim Jaejoong hhahhahaa'

Flashback off

" Yunho, kamu memilliki yoejachingu?"

"Apa kriteria yoejachingu favoritemu?"

Saat ini Yunho, Jaejoong dan Boa sedang makan siang di salah satu hotel Jung Corp atas ajakan Boa.

Boa terus mencecarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Yunho tanpa menyadari aura dingin dari tatapan Jaejoong.

"mianhe, Boa shi…tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat kucintai melebihi diriku sendiri" jawab Yunho sambil mengerling pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Yunnie bearnya.

"Jae, apa yoejachingu Yunho Oppa lebih cantik dariku?sudah berapa lama mereka bersama?aku akan berusaha merebut Yunho Oppa darinya. Aku yakin kalo aku lebih segalanya dari yoeja itu" Jaejoong dan Boa sedang berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah. Hari ini mereka mengikuti eksul dance bersama.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Boa. Pikirannya sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk menyingkirkan Boa secepatnya wlaupun yoeja itu ada teman baiknya..tidak ada yang boleh merebut Yunnie dariku…

"Jaee..Jaejoongieeeeeee kau dengar ucapanku?tanya Boa yang merasa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menanggapi satu pun ucapannya..

"aku mau pulang…" Jaejoong langsung berjalan ke mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan lagi segala pekikan Boa.

Didalam mobil, Jaejoong langsung mendial no di ponselnya…"aku ingin kalian menyingkarkan seseorang…secepatnya…"

Pipp..pipp…Boa membuka pesan di ponselnya 'temui aku di basement hotel Jung Corp malam ini…ada yang ingin kubicarakan…mengenai kita…Jung Yunho'

"arrghhhhh….Yunho Oppa mengirimkan pesan dan meminta untuk bertemu"Boa menari2 bahagia di kamarnya. Dia segera membuka lemari pakaian dan mencari baju yang sesuai untuk bertemu namja pujaannya.

"arrasoo..aku tahu cepat atau lambat Joongie akan melakukannya…kerjakan saja sesuai perintahnya..pipp" Yunho mematikan ponselnya.

"fuihhhhh…" Yunho menghela nafasnya. Disatu sisi dia merasa ini salah tapi di sisi lain, Yunho selalu membantu ataupun menutupi smua hal yang dilakukan Joongienya…dia terlalu mencintai Joongie. Mata Yunho seakan tertutup. Apa pun yang menghalangi kebahagian Joongie harus disingkirkan. Bagi seorang Jung Yunho kebahagian Kim Jaejoong adalah yang utama.

Jung's hotel

Boa turun dari taxi yang ditumpanginya. Ia mengenakan short dress berwarna pink dengan rambut yg digerai. Boa segera berjalan menuju basement untuk menemui yunho.

Jaejoong yang melihat kedatangan boa dari dalam mobilnya segara menekan ponselnya..

"sekarang…"desisnya dingin

"akkhhhh…ada apa ini…kalian siapaa?"teriak Boa karena ada beberapa orang yang tiba2 menarik lengannya secara kasar.

"lepasssssssss…lepassskan…tolongggg….tolongggggggggg…."Boa menjerit sekuat tenaga. Dia mulai merasa ketakutan. Namja-namja yang sedang menariknya terlihat bengis.

Plakkk..plakkkk…"berhenti menjerit atau kami akan…."ancam namja yang menampar Boa. Mereka tidak menghiraukan bibir Boa yang berdarah.

Boa meringis kesakitan. Namja2 itu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Boa. Dia didorong ke sebuah ruangan kosong di timur basemant. Dia mulai menangis ketakutan..

"hikkkss..hiksss…siapa kalian…apa salahku pada kalian…hikkss…aku kesini untuk menemui Jung Yunho" Boa terisak keras.

"salahmu?kau mau tau salahmu?"tiba-tiba Boa mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang biasanya terdengar ceria dan manja. Namun kali ini suara itu sangat dingin.

"Jaee…hikkss…kau kah itu Jae…"tanya Boa sambil terisak..

Jaejoong keluar dari balik pintu.."ya..ini aku..dan kau mau tahu salahmu?salahmu adalah MENGINGINKAN APA YANG SUDAH MENJADI MILIKKU!"

" milikmu?apa maksudmu Jae…hiksss…lepaskan aku"isak Boa karena tangannya yg terikat mulai berdarah.

"Yunnie…Jung Yunho adalah milikku!"

"dan kau dengan berani telah ingin merebut milikku…bahkan kau mengatakan kau lebih segalanya dariku"desis Jaejoong…

"bunuhh dia…"

"tidakkkk…jangannn…jangan lakukan itu Jaee….aku berjanji tak akan merebut Yunho darimu..hikkkss…jangannnn Jaeee…"namja bengis suruhan Jaejoong mulai menodong pistol yg digengamnya ke kepala Boa…

Isakan Boa semakin keras..dia memohon kepada Jaejoong…

"Boo, sudah selesai?"tiba-tiba pintu diruangan basement terbuka.

"Yunhooo Oppaaaa…tolong aku…tolong lepassskannn aku…jangan biarkan Jae membunuhku…"Boa segera berteriak setelah melihat Yunho masuk ke ruangan itu.

Yunho masuk ke dalam dan segera menghampiri Jaejoong tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada Boa.

" bearrr…hampir selesai hehhehee…Joongie sedang mendengar Boa memohon..lucu sekali "ujar Jaejoong seraya menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho.

Boa terhenyak…dia sadar Yunho tidak akan menolongnya….nasibnya akan berakhr disini…Boa menyesal…menyesal telah mengenal Jaejoong…menyesal telah menyukai Yunho…

"bereskan…jangan meninggalkan jejak" perintah mutlak itu keluar dari mulut namja bermata musang itu.

"ayoo kita pulang Boo…"Yunho merengkuh bahu Jaejoong sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan basement. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi tembakan.

DORRR…DORRR….

THE END


End file.
